The present invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a test circuit used to facilitate testing performed during manufacturing of the device. This test circuit is used for electrically erasable, nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices required to be detected whether or not there are faults (e.g., whether their bit lines are defectively open).